The Story of Random Cliches
by FantasyWriter411
Summary: each chapter is like a prarody of a different chiche.. R
1. Ginny changes

The Story of Random Clichés  
  
~~It always bugs me how the majority of stories are random Clichés so I have decided to write some of my own, using the way overdone story ideas. This is purely to show writers that they have no original ideas! Read and Review, plz cuz I need more ideas! Well Enjoy, this is my first fan fiction so please don't flame me , even if I deserve it~~  
  
It was September 2, and all the students were getting on the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked around, for Ron and Hermione. He spotted them getting on, and hurried to catch up.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Wait up!" Running with the heavy trunk was no easy task, and because of all the noise they didn't hear him, and kept walking.  
  
When Harry got on the train, he found them in a compartment, snogging. He didn't find this weird, even though they had never even hinted at getting together, and never told him over the summer.  
  
So naturally he just sat down and pretended like nothing was out of place. Then he heard the door open and looked to see who it was. It was someone he didn't recognize.  
  
She sat down, and said shyly, "Hello Harry. How was your summer?"  
  
He just stared at her, and her huge chest. She noticed his gaze and blushed as red as her hair. By now, we all know she is Ginny Weasley. Of course Harry doesn't recognize his best friends little sister.  
  
He finally realizes Ginny isn't a little girl anymore. She changed over the summer, and though Harry always spends part of the summer at the Weasley's, he didn't notice her at all.  
  
"H-Hi Ginny? Wow you look amazing. I have never looked at you like that before. I will now develop a major crush on you."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Wow Harry, I will ignore the fact that you never gave me a look before, because you have also changed, and you are no longer scrawny but now have a 6pack and you are ripped!"  
  
Harry and Ginny stare at each other, and finally realize Hermione and Ron are still snogging. They shrug, and also begin to snog each other senseless.  
  
This all happens in about a ½ hour train ride, and by the time they get to school, they are all over each other.  
  
Of course, Draco Malfoy walks by right on schedule, and notices that Ginny has grown up. He decides that he never really wanted to be like his father.  
  
He is also now ripped and strong. Ginny notices.  
  
"Hello Ginny. I think you are gorgeous and will pretend that my 5 years of taunting you never happened."  
  
"Ok, since you are so sexy, I will forgive you."  
  
Ginny then has a 3,000 word inner argument with herself.  
  
Good Side (Harry really is so much nicer, and you already snogged him.)  
  
Bad side{But Draco is hot as hell, woman. Choose him}  
  
She finally decides she will change into a complete slut, even though that is highly unlikely. She makes out with Harry and Draco.  
  
"Ginny how could you?!? We are meant to be, and you are really hot, and I want you. Please don't leave me now, right when I've found my soul mate!" Harry pleads.  
  
Ginny answers, "Harry I really like you and everything, but I have chosen Draco."  
  
"O you like Draco now, Ok that's fine with me." Harry says easily.  
  
Ginny then goes to tell Draco the news. He bends down, and they kiss passionately.  
  
Suddenly Ginny pushes him away. "Wait Draco. We have to tell Ron first. If he sees us... well it wont be pretty."  
  
So they go find Ron, who of course is snogging Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Ginny and I are dating Is that ok?"  
  
"O of course you can date. I mean, its not like you are one of my worst enemies from a different house."  
  
"OK thanks."  
  
Ginny and Draco begin to kiss passionately. Ron and Hermione continue to snog. Harry suddenly walks in with Cho and they start to snog.  
  
Harry and Draco become best friends, Hermione and Ron get married, and Ginny and Draco live happily ever after, because Mr. Malfoy is totally okay with them being together. So is Lord Voldemort. THE END  
  
I hope I didn't offend anyone who writes a story about Harry, Ginny, and Draco love triangle. Some of those stories are really good, but others are so illogical it bugs me. Please Review and the next chapter should be up by Wednesday I hope!! 


	2. Classic LoveHate

~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~The Story of Clichés Part 2~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~  
  
It was their very first year, and Lily and James were both heading onto the Hogwarts Express. James, who of course had an older brother, knew exactly where it was.  
  
The author, of course, doesn't mention where the brother is, and what happened to him, but lets just ignore that.  
  
Lily, being of muggle descent, had no idea how to get onto the platform. She looked around and noticed a boy around the same age as her, carrying an owl.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you think you could help me get on the platform?" Lily asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, it's right through here. By the way, I'm James Potter, and you are..."  
  
"Lily Evens." She said quietly.  
  
Now it is decided that Lily will basically be Hermione with red hair and green eyes. Now, please take a minute to notice her beauty, because nobody will until around 5th year, when it suddenly appears.  
  
They continue onto the train, where Sirius meets Lily. Since Lily is so quiet and shy she tags along with the two loudest boys in their year and ends up become best friends.  
  
This sounds really familiar- o wait, Ron, Hermione and Harry. You see, they only like her after they battle a mountain troll together. Oops, wrong generation- it was a vampire for Lily.  
  
Then, because James was so nice in helping her on the train, Lily hates him now with a passion. James is so sad.  
  
Over the next 7 years, James is a player and Lily has a few flings with people who have the same last name as current characters, such as Creevy or Macmillan. She also has a thing for either Remus or Sirius, and she feels sorry for Peter.  
  
Then, without fail, there is a ball around their 6th year. Lily, whose tight group of friends includes Molly Weasley or another future mom of Hogwarts goes shopping for a dress.  
  
They don't wear dress robes, because Dumbledore changes the rules so he can show how poor the Weasley's are.  
  
So naturally, Lily is the most beautiful of all her friends. She gets a B-E- Autiful dress that matches her eyes perfectly. In fact at every social event Lily wears green that matches her eyes. (Can't anyone match her hair or SOMETHING???) Then after years of begging and pleading mercilessly, Lily agrees to go out with James, just to get him to shut up.  
  
Then they go to Hogsmeade and have a wonderful time. James tells Lily about all of these secret passages, because he instinctively knew he would marry Lily.  
  
He knew this because JK Rowling emailed him and told him, "You have to marry Lily so you can have a son and you will name him Harry."  
  
James replied, "OK!! YAY I GET KIDS. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? I DON'T....BUT I WILL HAHAHHAHAHA."  
  
So he had a really good date, and Lily suddenly liked him. But then, as forewarned Lily got pretty.  
  
She liked all the attention and was really, really popular. She didn't always stay faithful to James.  
  
Now it is almost graduation. According to Ms. Rowling, James proposed to Lily on the day of graduation. Considering Lily is supposed to accept it, they need to stop fighting and be happy together.  
  
"Lily, I'm really sorry." No need to mention that its all your fault you thought you was too good for me. *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
"O James, I forgive you... lets just forget everything bad, ok." Lily starts the flood works.  
  
"Lily, will you marry me? And have my first son, who we will call Benedict?" James begs.  
  
"Yes, Yes, and let's name him Harry. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Ok, whatever you want dear."  
  
"I love you sugar cheeks."  
  
They spend the next ½ hour calling each other disgusting names like Pumpkin and my Little Poopsie Woopsie.  
  
5 YEARS LATER.....  
  
**Marrried**  
  
**Harry comes along**  
  
**Bang. Bang, Their dead, and all of their friends dissapper.**  
  
THE END  
  
Not as good as the other, and once again im sorry if I offended anyone. If you don't like it, don't read it! 


End file.
